


Rising with the Tide

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [24]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Post Trespasser, Seekers of Truth, Trespasser DLC, Trespasser Spoilers, post solavellan, the Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyshara Lavellan attempts to cope with her feelings for Solas and his betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising with the Tide

A breeze from the Waking Sea caressed her skin. The salty air stung, but it was soothing all the same. Nyshara Lavellan pulled the hood of her cloak up, trying to protect her delicate ears from the chill. Her hair was bound tight, the braid wrapping around her head. A few stray pieces fell into her face, but she ignored them.

The rock were slick, the sea beating against the stones forcibly, spraying water into the air. The horizon was a mixture of greys and blues, the sun hidden behind clouds. It was cold, but not unbearably so. The temperature during her time in Skyhold had been worse than this.

Nyshara’s thoughts drifted to the events of last month: the Winter Palace, the Exalted Council, and seeing Solas again after so long. She remembered the sadness in his eyes when he looked at her, the anchor that he’d caused slowly killing her. He had explained everything… and yet, nothing made sense. He hadn’t apologized for leaving, merely told her that he wished things had been different. That he hoped she could save him.

The last time someone had asked about him, about how she felt about what he’d done, Nyshara hadn’t responded. She’d frozen, unable to come to terms with her feelings from before and what she felt now. It was difficult to think in terms other than her broken heart. She found her hand subconsciously gripping at what was left of her arm, the arm that Solas had taken to save her life. She had adjusted to its loss, but she still forgot at times that it was no longer there.

Shivering, the chill finally getting to her, Nyshara turned back to the camp. She was bound to find Cassandra within, training the new Seeker order. It had become her calling and the former Inquisitor was beside her, trying to help as best she could. She was no warrior, she couldn’t even hold a sword anymore, but she helped in ways that she couldn’t physically.

Nyshara found Cassandra Pentaghast standing at the front of a group of Seekers, her dark eyes gazing at them keenly. She commanded loyalty and respect, two things that the Herald had given her immediately upon meeting. It turned out, to her surprise, that Cassandra had a great deal of respect and admiration for her as well.

“We, as Seekers of Truth, have an oath that must be fulfilled to the Maker. We must protect his children from threats unseen. This is what is expected of each and every one of you.” Her voice resounded, carrying on the wind towards where Nyshara stood. “If you do not believe yourself capable of such a feat, then you are in the wrong place.”

Nyshara smiled, despite the darkness weighing heavily in her heart. Cassandra dazzled her to no end, and it wasn’t just the armor she wore. It was everything about her.

The Seeker left the soldiers to spar and joined where the Herald stood. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glanced down expectantly.

Nyshara turned her smile on the woman beside her. “You’ve done an amazing job with them. They’ll be ready.”

Cassandra sighed, a frown pulling at her mouth. “They need to be. Solas won’t be an easy foe. We need able-bodied soldiers and mages who aren’t afraid of a man who professes to be a god.”

“We have them.” Nyshara assured her friend.

“You are more confident than I.”

The Herald shivered again, but this time, it wasn’t from the cold. She remembered the sight of Solas in that ancient elven armor, the look on his face as he told her that he would be tearing down the Veil. How he would be destroying every living thing in the world to bring back something that was centuries lost. With a determination she hadn’t felt in a long time, Nyshara shifted her focus back to the soldiers in front of her. “We’re ready. I’ll stop Solas even if I have to die to do it.”

She felt Cassandra’s approving gaze upon her, but she didn’t return the look. Her mind was filled with images of an upcoming battle, one against an elven god, intent on destroying the world. A battle against a man she had once loved without end.

A man she still loved despite everything.


End file.
